


Sweatshirts and Nail Polish

by windygillespie



Series: Julie and the Phantoms Oneshots/Short Stories [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Nail Polish, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windygillespie/pseuds/windygillespie
Summary: in which Alex gets sick and Julie helps comfort him---TOOTH ROTTING FLUFF
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina, Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Julie and the Phantoms Oneshots/Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980058
Comments: 26
Kudos: 335





	Sweatshirts and Nail Polish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emba_N](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emba_N/gifts).



“Luke?” Julie poked her head into the studio, looking for her three half-dead bandmates. She had just gotten home from school and had a ton of homework, but she still decided to check in. “Reggie? Alex?” Upon finding no one in the immediate vicinity, Julie made to leave, only stopping when she heard a small groan coming from the back room of the large garage.

“Guys?” Cautiously, she approached the bathroom, only running when she heard the sounds of dry-heaving. “Alex.”

Her voice was breathless as she knelt beside the drummer, placing a warm hand on his shoulder. He flinched away from her touch having not realized she approached.

“Hey… it’s okay.” She gently rubbed Alex’s back in small circles, feeling a surprising amount of heat coming from someone who should be dead. Julie didn’t even think that ghosts could get sick, but these boys were just continuing to surprise her.

After a few minutes of sitting there, attempting to throw up, if he even could, Alex leaned back against the porcelain tiles on the bathroom walls, shivering at the chill temperature they brought on, but also leaning in closer. He brought his knes up to his chest, curling into himself.

“Where are the boys?” Alex looked up, eyes dazed and confused as if he had forgotten that Julie was there.

“Julie?”

“Yeah, I’m here, Alex.” She placed a hand on his knee, watching as his eyebrows furrowed. “You with me?” When Alex nodded a response, quickly turning a shade paler from the motion, Julie continued. “Do you know where the boys went?”

Alex just shook his head, quickly regretting the motion. “Asked if I wanted to hang out… said...mm, wasn’t feelin’ well.”

Julie stayed silent, clearly thinking about her options. It would probably be easier to take care of Alex if he stayed in her room with her, but it would be more of a risk with her dad. But, her bedroom would probably be more comfortable than the 30-year-old couch that Luke loves so much.

“Hey, Alex?” He let out a little “hm” noise, looking up at her with glazed eyes. “Do you wanna see if you can poof to my room? I want to keep an eye on you, okay?”

He bit his lip, clearly thinking about it, before nodding and disappearing, hopefully making it into her bedroom. Julie stood up, heading towards the loft to grab a few things. She grabbed his pink sweatshirt as well as a dark gray one that she didn’t exactly recognize, but she felt like she'd seen it before.

Julie headed back into the house, sweatshirts in hand as she bounded up the stairs. Ray was at a photo shoot all day, so until Carlos got home, Julie had the place to herself, and well, Alex.

Quietly, she opened the door and scanned her room for the familiar blonde figure. Alex was curled up in the nook by her window, shivering.

“Hey…” He looked up at the Latina, a small smile appearing on his sweaty face. “I grabbed you two sweatshirts from the loft.” When Julie held out both, she was surprised when he went for the unfamiliar grey one, clumsily slipping it on.

Julie climbed onto the window seat with him, pulling the pink sweatshirt onto herself. Julie had made it a habit of stealing Reggie’s flannels or Alex’s sweatshirts or Luke’s beanies. They all didn’t mind, granted she returned them of course, but that wasn’t much of a problem. Alex smiled when she put on the pink cloth, loving how she somehow looked even more petite with how baggy and worn it was.

“Who’s sweatshirt is that?” Julie kept her voice soft, tugging on Alex’s sleeve lightly. The blonde looked down and smiled, thoughtful.

“Willie’s.” Julie just gave him a knowing smile, giggling the slightest bit.

“Ah. Should’ve guessed.” Alex let out a soft chuckle at her statement, letting his head droop onto her shoulder uncomfortably. They stayed like that for a few minutes, curled up against one another. “Do you want to move to the bed?”  
  
When Alex just stared at her, uncertainty visible in his eyes, she continued. “This doesn’t seem all that comfortable.” He let out a quiet “oh” noise before nodding, pulling his head back up straight.

“Can you…”

“Yeah.” Julie gently took his arm, helping the surprisingly light boy stand up and walk to Julie’s bed, where he promptly collapsed into the pillows. “Alex!” She let out a startled laugh at how the tall blonde face planted into her left pillow, tucking both his arms underneath.

Muffled laughter came from where he laid down, only prompting her to laugh even more. Julie moved to the other side of her room, grabbing a vial of violet nail polish from the nightstand, before moving to sit on the bed. Leaning back against the headboard, the young girl started to paint her pinky nail. It wasn’t until she heard a voice speak a few minutes later that she looked up from her locked-in state.

“Hey, Julie?” Alex’s head was turned on its side, carefully looking at her. “Would you mind...um…” The girl looked at him curiously, trying to figure out what he was trying to tell her when she looked at where his gaze was; the purple nail polish.

Double-checking, Julie held up the bottle questionably, smiling as he nodded, almost hesitantly. “Yeah, of course. What colors do you want?” She opened her nightstand drawer, revealing a collection of different colors and shades, matte, glittery, and metallic.

“Could you do a rainbow?” Julie rummaged through her colors, pulling out four more, watching as Alex’s eyes lit up, as delirious as they were. 

“These good?” He nodded, smiling goofily, clearing still partially in another world. “I need your hands, Alex.” Julie just kindly smiled at him, watching as his expression turned confused once more, but he rolled over and pulled his hands out anyways.

Alex was now sprawled out on the bed, spread-eagled with his arms bent in front of him. “This might be a little cold.” When the brush carefully hit his nail, spreading cold paint over, he flinched, still not exactly expecting it. Julie giggled at the reaction, grabbed his wrist carefully to keep it in place.

The blonde was silent for a few minutes as Julie carefully worked on his hands, making sure none of the polish touched his skin, because that was always annoying to get off. When Julie finally let go of Alex’s hands, he carefully brought them up to his face, staring at the design. 

Each nail was a different color; red, yellow, green, blue, and purple. The next layer was that of fine silver glitter, and under the final clear coat was a small black heart on both ring fingers. “So? You like them?”

Julie watched as the drummer glanced at her, then back at his hands, before lunging for her, wrapping the girl’s small waist in his long arms. “Thank you.” The words were a mumble as he spoke into the soft fabric of the sweatshirt she was wearing, and Julie returned the hug as best as she could.

“If you ever want to paint them, feel free to ask me or try it yourself, okay?” She felt him nod against her stomach and he sat up, a tired but genuine smile on his face. “How’re you feeling?”

“Like shit. Sorry… I don’t have a filter sometimes when I’m sick.” Julie smiled at him, moving off the bed to grab her binder out of her school bag. Sometimes she regretted taking AP Biology. “Jules?”

She paused in her movements, straightening up to look at the miserable blonde boy on her bed. “Can I sleep?” Julie just furrowed her eyebrows, hopping back on the bed with her binder and a pen. She curled her knees up, leaning against the headboard again.

“Yeah, of course.” Alex scooched himself down to the point where he was laying down, hesitantly, he moved his arm and gently draped it over Julie’s waist, tugging her closer to him, probably for body warmth. Thankfully being a lefty, Julie could write with her dominant hand while playing with Alex’s shiny hair.

It was surprisingly soft, and longer than she realized. Julie moved her fingers through it, playing with the blonde strands, almost tugging on them, but gently. Alex let out a contented sigh, almost like a mewl, before burying his tall body closer to hers, searching for warmth.

Julie began to work on her homework, methodically making her way through the small knots in his hair at the same time, a relaxed smile on her face. Within minutes, Alex was fast asleep, soft snores coming from his limp figure.

Julie glanced over at him, brushing a few strands of hair away from his face. The younger of the two finished the review sheet and pushed it aside, quickly falling into a deep sleep herself. They all deserved a break, and they finally got it. 

“Hello?” The voice was both faint and unfamiliar. Suddenly, a long-haired boy poofed into the room, clearly looking for his boyfriend.

Willie smiled at the sight of Alex and Julie curled up on the bed, her hand still laying in his hair, soft smiles still plastered on their face. He placed his skateboard down and grabbed Julie’s phone, swiping left to open the camera function, where he took a few photos of the resting pair.

Willie looked around for a pad of paper, trying to leave a note for Julie and Alex. He quickly found one, grabbing the pen Julie had used for her homework.

_ Hey Julie! _

_ Sorry, this is a bit weird. We also haven’t met before, um… I’m sorry this feels weird aha. I was looking for Alex in the studio and I did this thing and I poofed into here. You two were asleep and I couldn’t resist taking a photo. Hope you enjoy! _

_ Thank you for taking care of my adorable boyfriend when I can’t. He likes cuddles and sweatshirts!  _

_ (P.S. I LOVE THE NAILS CAN YOU DO MINE???) _

_ Can’t wait to meet you in person! _

_ Willie :) _

He left with one of the most genuine grins on his face in awhile. As long as Alex was happy and safe, Willie was happy. That’s what boyfriends do.


End file.
